


Melt

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes to visit Castiel at his dorm and things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: 5 Acts meme fill for princess_aleera Dean/Castiel, AUs and inexperience. Thanks to destiel99 for the title.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Dean is the perfect gentleman the first weekend he comes to visit Castiel. They go out to a nearby pizza place and wolf down a large pepperoni before heading over to catch the 7:10 movie. Castiel has been three weeks without Dean and watching a two hour movie is not what Castiel had in mind for tonight. But straddling Dean in a theater full of pre-teens would be not quite appropriate. Someone’s mom might riot and they’d be thrown out, then they could be back in Castiel’s empty dorm room for the night, but Castiel hates confrontation so he avoids that option and settles snuggling as close as humanly possible to Dean.

Castiel has never been more thankful that his roommate is pledging a fraternity than he is when Dean’s tongue is doing wonderful things in Castiel’s mouth; his hands are warm on Castiel’s skin as Dean presses him down into the mattress. That movie was entirely too long, and if asked the plot Castiel probably couldn’t remember more than a few snip-its.

What Dean’s doing feels delicious and Castiel moans a little more loudly than he should given how thin the walls are. He only really knows this particular fact because the couple next door is extremely loud at all hours of the day. But Dean tastes like buttered popcorn and pizza sauce. It’s not a great combination, and Castiel couldn’t care less as long as he gets to stay right where he is under the warm wall of body heat that is his boyfriend.

He can’t really help it though. Castiel has been waiting for alone time with his boyfriend for months, ever since he received his acceptance letter back in April. It’s been a long wait, but having your parents walk in on your first time isn’t really how Castiel pictured it going, so they decided to keep it in their pants until Castiel moved into his dorm.

Dean’s hips start a slow roll into Castiel’s and his legs part almost of their own accord. His legs hitch around Dean’s cradling his boyfriend in the space between his thighs. Castiel bucks to get more of the delicious friction they’ve started to create. He moans loudly and the sound is captured in the warm cavern of Dean’s mouth.

All of this would be more perfect if Dean would get their clothes off, but he obviously plans on taking things slow. Dean has some sort of deranged idea that Castiel’s first time should be this great, wonderful, super amazing thing. Castiel just wants Dean in him. Now preferably.  
Dean doesn’t read the signs well. All of the tugging Castiel is doing on his worn t-shirt goes unheeded. Instead Dean pins his hips to the mattress and continues rutting with the slow pace he’s set.

Castiel whines pitifully as he gets close. He isn’t going to last much longer. A familiar heat is curling in his belly making him feel hot all over. He’s going to come in his pants. Dean will think he’s completely childish for letting go before they get to the main event. Dean doesn’t stop though and Castiel arches and whimpers one last time before collapsing into the mattress.

His cheeks redden in shame and Dean’s weight is much less comfortable when Castiel is trying to hide his embarrassment. The wet spot in his jeans isn’t helping the matter either.

“Did you just?” The way Dean’s eyes widen is slightly comical given the situation.

“Yes. Now do you mind?” Dean backs off slightly, Castiel still can’t sit up. He blushes further as he notices Dean not looking him in the eye, but down further.

“That’s kinda hot you know,” Dean says nuzzling Castiel’s overheated neck.

“Yeah?” Dean nods smiling brightly and Castiel returns it easily.

“We have all weekend to get it right. But first, new pants I think.”


End file.
